


(of all trees that are in the wood) the holly bears the crown

by nnegan13



Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, F/M, I ignore how they handled the SA and it's cute, they lay on each other and read books and it's cute, they wear each other's clothes and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: Ralph’s sparkly, white tree stands in the corner of the living room. Noah, at her shoulder, looks a little like he wants to throw something and Liv laughs, sliding her arm around his waist and pulling him toward the door. She slips into his coat, the one he brought her yesterday when they met up, and he leans against the front door, back to watching her.Adjusting the collar, she says, “Creep.”“Not a creep.” He tilts his head to the side. “You look good in my clothes.”
Relationships: Liv Reijners/Noah Boom
Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	(of all trees that are in the wood) the holly bears the crown

**Author's Note:**

> thank u paige ([x](https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com), [x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee)) for being the best beta and helping me figure all this out!!! ily so so much 
> 
> title from "the holly and the ivy"

**SUNDAY  
****DECEMBER 15  
** **15:58  
****LIV’S ROOM**

When Noah sighs for the third time, Liv drops her book to her chest. Laying on her back between his legs, her head resting on his sternum, makes it difficult to look up at him, but she manages. “What is it, then?”

“Hm?”

“You keep sighing,” she says, reaching up to poke the underside of his chin. He glances down at her, eyes narrow, and for a moment she wonders if he’ll bite her finger, like always. But, he doesn’t, and she draws her hand back down. “It’s interrupting my reading.”

“Sorry to do so.” It’s Liv’s turn to sigh, now, and closes her book. Careful with her elbow, she turns onto her side and props herself up to look at him.

“What?”

He presses his lips together, once, wets them, and says, “How come you don’t have a real Christmas tree?”

“Are you serious?” He nods, and she isn’t as careful with her elbows as she settles back in her previous position.

They both sigh as she picks up her book and Noah rests his hands atop her head, scrolling through his phone. After a few seconds, a soft song starts playing behind her, and Liv can’t help her half-smile as she flips to where she stopped reading.

Noah lets her read almost ten pages before the sighing starts again. He had been playing on his phone, changing songs sporadically, and, after a quiet “can I?” and a nod from her, began playing with her hair. Then, the sighing started up again.

“It’s Ralph’s,” she says, and sits up, looking over her shoulder at him sprawled on her pillows. “He likes the solid white ones, he thinks they look prettier with the lights.”

“It’s not pretty, it’s an affront to Christmastime.”

Liv raises an eyebrow at his frown and presses a quick kiss to his mouth before scooting to the edge of her mattress. Noah follows as she scans their discarded clothes on the floor, hovering on his knees on the mattress just at her shoulder. “You like fake Christmas trees?”

“I would kill a real one.” Next to her feet is the black T-shirt he was wearing last night and she picks it up while he settles his hands on her shoulders. “So, yeah, I do.”

He draws her hair off her shoulder and presses a kiss to the curve of her neck. “It’s been cut down, it’s already dead, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I would,” she insists and pulls the shirt she’s wearing over her head. The mattress shifts as he sits back, traces a shape or two on her bare back before she pulls on his shirt. “I’d have to keep it alive through Christmas and probably New Years, knowing Ralph.”

“It’s not that hard.” She stands and his knee knocks into her leg as he shifts to her previous spot, plants his feet on the ground. He tucks his fingers around the back of her thigh, looking up at her as she raises her eyebrows at him. Not that hard? “You just have to water it a couple times a day.”

Liv scoffs. “I had a friend in primary school who’s mom would get up twice in the middle of the night to water their tree and had to water it like six times while she was awake.”

He squeezes her leg once. “Where are you getting your information from?”

She crosses to her dresser, Noah’s slow, amused smirk flashing across her vision, and pulls out a new pair of underwear and a bra. “Where are you getting yours?”

“How do you know how live Christmas trees work if you’ve never had one,” he asks, studying her face as she slips her bra on under her shirt, switches her underwear. It’s not matching, she’d given up on doing that day-to-day a few days after Noah left for Berlin, but she doesn’t care, and neither does he.

“Never said I didn’t have one.”

“Sure you did.”

Her jeans are piled by her mirror and she slips on a pair of socks before scooping them up; he finally clues into what she’s doing and follows after her lead, moving next to her at her dresser and pulling out one of her T-shirts, slipping it over his head as he turns to study her. Heat rises to her cheeks the longer he stares, eyes roaming over her cheekbones, the curve of her mouth, back to her eyes. He borrows a pair of her jeans, too, and once they’re both dressed she leads him out of her room.

Ralph is nowhere to be seen, likely in his room, and neither is Esra, but Ralph’s sparkly, white tree stands in the corner of the living room. Noah, at her shoulder, looks a little like he wants to throw something and Liv laughs, sliding her arm around his waist and pulling him toward the door. She slips into his coat, the one he brought her yesterday when they met up, and he leans against the front door, back to watching her.

Adjusting the collar, she says, “Creep.”

“Not a creep.” He tilts his head to the side. “You look good in my clothes.”

When she looks over at him, the smile on his face is smug and unhelpful, all traces of his earlier irritation over the Christmas trees is gone. Liv pretends her heart doesn’t start beating faster and lets herself trace her gaze down his body. Seeing him in her jeans isn’t necessarily new, but it doesn’t help her heart rate, either, whenever he borrows them. He’s cuffed the bottoms to show off a pair of her socks, and when he crosses his arms over his chest—his smile only growing more smug—she likes the way his arms flex against the sleeves of her shirt.

_He_ looks good in _her_ clothes, but she’s not going to tell him that.

“Do you want to go Christmas tree shopping?”

Noah licks his lips. “Is that where we’re going?”

She pulls his other coat off the coatrack and motions for him to come closer. He does, stepping carefully until he stands just in front of her, body heat radiating to her; he smells like sleep and a little like paint—or that might be the clothes she’s wearing—and Liv likes it, especially combined with the scenes from the holiday candles lit in the living room, and smiles as she presses the coat into his chest.

When he leans down and kisses her, she lets him, and kisses back slow and soft and long enough that when she bites his lip gently and draws back to run to the door, he’s too dazed to follow. She leaves it open once she slips through, is halfway to the elevator by the time he catches up to her, coat pulled on and hair thoroughly mussed.

“So, we’re going to throw out Ralph’s tree?” Noah slips his fingers between hers. “Get a live one?”

“Are you serious? Those things are fucking expensive—”

**Author's Note:**

> christmas trees?????? in my christmas series????? it's more likely than u think 
> 
> up next: incantava probably


End file.
